The Beginning of the Chronicles III
The Beginning of the Chronicles III is the third and final chapter in the Beginning trilogy. Summery Things are going in a tizzy! As Equestria is having trouble with the Flame Federation cutting off all routes to the land. As a Jedi Master: Gruff, his arrogant and self centered Padawan leaner: Brian Griffin, and the rest of his family try to settle the matter. But they are forced to head to the land below after failing to settle the matter but are soon on the way to the Kalos Region after the Flame Federation invades the land. Where they meet a family of Pokémon, their bullies, and some robots, which they may need their help to settle the invasion of the Flame Federation. Plot Opening Crawl/On the Dispute Federation's Ship In the opening crawl, it explains that Earth is being orbited by ships of the Dispute Federation by stopping all shipping to the planet. In a alarming debate, the Supreme Chancellor Norton sends two Jedi Knights and a few of their companions to settle the conflict. And we scroll down and we see a space ship flying towards the blockade and one of them tells the captain for their request to board at once, and the captain contacts Viceroy Nute Guneray for a request to land immediately and the Viceroy approves it. And soon after landing in the hanger, a protocol droid known as "HK-19" escorts the Jedi and their companions in a meeting room and tells them to make they're selves comfortable and her master will be with them shortly. And when she leaves the Jedi and their companions unfold their hoods, and one of them known as "Brian Griffin" claims he has a bad feeling about this. And his master known as "Gruff" claims he doesn't sense anything. But Brian tells him it's not about the mission, but something elsewhere and elusive and Gruff tells him to down his anxiety and keep his concentration here and now where it belongs, but Brian tells him that Master Yoda tells him that he should be mindful for the future, but Gruff tells him by not expense of the moment and be mindful of the force. And another one of them as "Meatwad" wonders how will the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands. One of them known as Frylock tells him that the Dispute Empire are cowards the negotiations will be short. In the bridge, the Viceroy is informed from HK-19 that the ambassadors are Jedi Knights. And one of them tells her to get them a drink as a distraction to contact his master. And HK-19 comes in with drinks, and one of the visitors known as "Chris" asks if it's their nature to make them wait this long. But his mother known as "Lois" senses a unusual amount of fear for this trade dispute. Then in the bridge, the Viceroy and his comrades explain to their master known as "Darth Alter" that the blockade is finished but the senate has sent some Jedi. So Alter tells Avery Bullock to being landing his troops, and Bullock asks him if it's llegal, but Alter claims he'll make it legal. And he asks about the Jedi, so Alter snaps that the chancellor shouldn't have brought them into this conflict, and orders them to kill them. And Viceroy approves it. So a gun comes down and blows up the Jedi and their companions' ship and the Jedi deploy their lightsabers and they noticed toxic gas and extinguish their lightsabers as droids surround the door, and Viceroy appears on a hologram that they must be dead and to destroy what's left of them. And the droids point there guns at the door but HK-19 comes out in the smoke. And the Commander tells one of them to enter that smoke and they'll cover him, but the Jedi deploy their lightsabers and dismantle the droids and they come to the bridge, and try to get the Viceroy but they close the blast doors. And they escape from Roller Droid's, and later they discover that they are planning an invasion army. And that they must warn everyone of Equestria, and Master Shake tells Gruff that he was right about one thing; that the negotiations were short. Invasion on Equestria/At the Background Six's hideout Back on the bridge, the pilot tells the Viceroy and his colleagues they're receiving a mission from Earth and it shows it's Princess Celestia on the monitor and tells them that they are with the Viceroy, but Bullock tells her that he doesn't have any ambassadors and Celestia threatens him that the federation has gone too far and cuts transmission, and Zapp tells Bullock that she's right but Bullock snaps at him that it's too late, as Kif questions that she could attack as Bullock tells him he doesn't know and orders all communications disabled on the planet. At Canterlot Castle, Chancellor Norton is on a hologram as it cuts off as Celestia wonders what happened as Barret believes a communication disruption means: "Invasion" but Celestia believes the federation wouldn't dare go that far as Solar Flare states the senate will provoke their trade franchise, and Luna also relies they must start a negotiation, but Barrett tells her they lost all communication and wonders where are the chancellor's ambassadors. And Shining Armor agrees it's very dangerous and points out that the guards will be no match against an army, but Celestia assures he will not conduct a course of action that will lead into war. Returning to the Droid ships, carrier ships start to begin landing into the Everfree Forest as thee captain droid gets a hologram message from Zapp that there is no sign of the Jedi and their companions and may have gotten into their landing craft as the captain tells him they will find them if their down on Earth, as Bullock tells him to kill them with caution and should not be underestimated. In the Everfree Forest, many animals are fleeing for their lives as large transports plow through the forrest as Gruff, Peter, Lois, and Frylock are running in the woods with the transports as they ran into a Pegasus pony who has a cross-eyed who freaks out from the giant transports heading right towards her as Gruff shouts at her to get out of the way, but she didn't move as Lois grabs her and gets her down as Gruff, Peter, and Frylock get down as the transport goes over them as the five get back up and head into a different part of the forrest as the pegasus follows them and introduces her name as "Derpy". But then Brian, Stewie, Chris, Meg, Jasper Master Shake, and Meatwad come running in their way as two speeders are chasing them as Derpy screams as Gruff tells her to get down and destroys them with his lightsaber by deflecting their blaster bolts back toward them and exploding. With the group reunited, Gruff tells them they need to hurry before more droids appear but Derpy follows them and explains about a hidden hideout, as Peter asks Derpy if they can take them to her hideout she at first refused, but start to reconsider after they heard the sound of transports coming their way as Brian tells her that they will kill them unless she won't help them, so Derpy decided to take them there. It shows that the hideout is high in red wood trees, as Gruff, Brian, and their group grab on zip lines as Derpy flies up ahead and tells them to hang on, and soon with a fast pace they are in a hidden village as Derpy explains it's good to be home. But then they are cornered by a earth pony named "Octavia Melody" and points out Derpy took outsiders to their hidden hideout and must be on trial and arrest Derpy. In the cottage, the founder of the hideout "Doctor Hooves" asks Gruff, Brian, and their group are in their hideout as Gruff explains that a droid army is about to attack Ponyville and Canterlot, and must warn them. But Doctor Hooves claims he doesn't think so, since Ponyville and Canterlot treat him and his colleagues like outcasts and don't appreciate their ways. But Brian tells them once the droids take control of Ponyville and Canterlot they will take control of the Everfree Forest and also points out it won't matter. But Hooves claims it does matter, and they don't know about their hidden hideout, but Meg tells him that they are born in Ponyville and they have to help both places at once and must understand this, only for Hooves to raise his voice claiming they will not help Ponyville and Canterlot since they do not care about them. As Brian uses a Jedi mind trick on him that they will show them an easy way to Canterlot as Hooves falls under the trick and will show them an easier way to get to Canterlot and is through the trees and tells them to leave, but before they leave Derpy tells them they're setting them up and going through the tree tops is a bad idea. Feeling sympathy for Derpy, Gruff asks Doctor Hooves what is to become of her as Hooves explains she's sent to b punished, but Lois tells him she saved her life and demands that it's what it's called "A life debt" as Hooves tells Derpy that she has a life dept with Gruff, Brian, and their group as she nods as Hooves tells the group to be gone with her, as Derpy explains she wants to be count out as he wants to be dead at the hideout, than in thee trees but decides to tag along. Rescuing the heroes/Escaping Equestria Back on the Dispute Federation ship, Bullock explains to Alter that the invasion has gone as he had promised as Alter tells him that he will have the senate bog down in preseizures and will have no choice but to accept his control of the system. But Zapp explains that the Equestrian royalty have great faith and thee sensate will side with her, but Alter tells him that the Equestrian Royalty are naive and find that taking over her will not be difficult and he cuts transmission. And Kif tells them both that they didn't tell him about the missing Jedi and stowaways, but Bullock tells him that they will report that to him until they have something to report as they head to their shuttle. And soon the droid army invades Ponyville and Canterlot, as Princess Celestia bows her head down in defeat as the droid commander tells Bullock they've captured the royalty, and soon back to Gruff, Brian, their group, and Derpy they emerge from the woods and made it to Canterlot, and Twilight then asks Bullock, Zapp, and Kif how they will explain this invasion to the senate as Bullock tells her that Celestia and him will sign a treaty to make the invasion legal to the senate, as Yuna snaps at him that the senate will not stand for this and Celestia agrees and will no corporate, as Bullock tells them that over the persuasion of her people will see their point of view, as he tells the commander droid to process them as the commander tells the captain to take them to Camp 6. As the droids escort the royalty and foals, Gruff, Brian, their group, and Derpy arrived in time to save them and escorts them out of the streets, and Stewie tells them that their ambassadors of the supreme chancellor as Solar Flare tells them that their negotiations had failed, but Gruff tells negotiations never took place and that they were in a trap upon arrival, and must take Princess Celestia to the senate. But Shining Armor tells him that communications have been knocked out, so he asks them about transports as Princess Cadance tells them they're in the main hanger. But upon arrival, they've taken control of the hanger but Gruff assures it won't be a problem and that it is urgent to get to Coruscant but Princess Celestia thanks him but her place is with her people but Brian tells her they will kill her if she stays. But Twilight tells him that they need her to sign the treaty to make their invasion legal and can't afford to kill her. But Brian tells them that there is something else behind all of this, and there's logic of the federations move and assure them his feelings tells him they will destroy Celestia. And Chris tells her that they're only hope is for the senate to side with her, and Senator Norton will need her help. And Celestia believes her only choice is grave danger due it all, but Luna tells her sister that they are brave. And Gruff tells Celestia if they leave, now's the time and Celestia complies by giving her pleads to the senate. As they walk in the hanger, Cadance points out that they need to free the pilots as Brian will deal with that. And soon thee droid commander stops them, as Gruff tells him that he's an ambassador of the supreme chancellor and is taking his group to Coruscant. But the commander points out it doesn't compute and gun points him that he's under arrest. But Gruff slices him with his lightsaber as Brian jumps in and slices at the droids, as Gruff deflects the droid blaster shots as Brian tells the pilots to run, and they obey as everyone hops into the starfighter as Gruff and Brian hop in as well. And soon the ship takes off, as Meg tells Derpy to stay in a room and keep out of trouble and sees a room of astromech droids who become active as she says hello to them. But as the ship is leaving, some battleships are in the sky and blast down the shield generator as the astromech droids go up to try to repair it and are easily shot down, but one astromech droid managed to fixe the repair and the deflector shields are up at maximum and evade the battleships, but they later find out that there isn't enough power to get them to Coruscant and the hyper drive is leaking, and if they go into space they won't go far enough. So Gruff points out they must find somewhere to land and repair the ship, as Stewie finds one location. The Unova Region, as none of the others claim they never heard of it, but Stewie finds out they have a repair shop called "Jack Hammers" and the Dispute Federation have no franchises there and is safe to land, which gives the group the advantage. Back on the main federation ship, Alter asks Bullock if Celestia had sign the treaty. Only for Bullock nervously saying she had dissapeard and one cruiser escaped Equestria, only for Alter angrily snarling and wants that treaty signed. But Bullock tells him it's impossible to locate the ship as it is out there range as a hologram of a dragon wearing a robe comes into view as Alter points out it's his apprentice: "Darth Rook" and will help find his lost ship as the hologram cuts off. And Kif believes it's getting out of hang as their are two of them now, and Zapp believes they shouldn't made this bargain. And back on the Equestria Cruiser, Shining Armor presents the astromeech droid who saved the ship and their lives and Cadance asks what his number is as Shining Armor points out it is "C1-10P" but the astromech beeps at him as Shining Armor says that he only prefers his name as "Chopper". As Princess Celestia thanks him and asks Twilight to clean Chopper up and deserves their gratitude to him, and Gruff tells the princesses they are heading to a unknown place called the "Unova Region" where the ship will be repaired as Shining Armor claims he does not trust the Jedi on this as Gruff tells Celestia that he must trust him. And while Twilight fixes and cleans up Chopper Derpy comes in and says hello to her and explains to her how she ended up with Gruff, Brian, and their group. Landing in the Unova Region/Meeting the Eeveelution kids Soon the cruiser arrives at the Unova Region and lands on the west platform, and as Brian gets ready Gruff tells him that Spike told him that they need a new hyperdrive as Brian assures his master that won't be a problem, but Gruff tells him to bee careful as he senses a disturbance in the force as Brian also feels it and tells his master to don't let them send any transmissions. And then Shining Armor demands for Brian, the Griffin Family, Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Derpy, and Chopper to take Twilight with her as she is curious about the region, but Brian believes it's not a good idea and tells Twilight to stay close to him. As they explore the city, it is populated with people, Pokémon, and robots as Derpy gets frighten of a Snorlax that is about to crush her when it was about to fall asleep and catches up with the group. And soon they find Jack Hammer's and meet the manage who is Jack Hammer and Brian tells him that he needs parts for a Nubian. And Jack Hammer tells him they got that kinda stuff and he shouts for several kids to come out and out come eight Eeveeluions and Jack Hammer tells them to watch the shop as he takes Brian and Chopper to the back. And then the youngest one Eevee asks him if Twilight is a unicorn, and Twilight responds back that she is. And then the blue one Vaporeon tells her that unicorns are the most beautiful. And then Stewie asks them how they know these things, the yellow one Jolteon tells them they listen to all the star pilots and traders that come by here and there. And then Eevee tells them that he's a pilot and will one day, he and his family will fly away from the Unova region. And Meg asks how long they been at the Unova region, the purple and beautiful one Espeon explains they were here before Eevee was born yet and had found their full Eeveelution potential, and Eevee remained the same and didn't evolved once and Eevee claims it's okay since he likes the way he is. And Chris asks why they are working at Jack Hammers, and the red and shy one Flareon mumbled why and the black one Umbreoen had to translate it for him that after their father died, they decided to work at Jack Hammers in an effort to help out their mom. And the ice coat one Glaceon also explains the city is under a crisis as many robot model parts aren't being made and they're turning into "outmodes". And they only can afford an upgrade, or else they'll be turn to scrap, and many people don't really care about helping them. And then Derpy turns on a Super Battle Droid (but freed from Clone Wars memories) on by accident and get into a brief fight until Leafeon tells her to hit the sensor as Derpy does, but the droids arm is still holding her neck as it falls forwards. Refugee at the Eeveelution home/meeting PROXY and the robots/With Alter and Darth Rook Lunch at the Eeveelution home/Brian's deal with Jack Hammer Building the Pod/Darth Rook's arrival At the race track/the race begins The Eeveelution Family are free/Darth Rook attacks Arrival at Coruscant/the Royal and Senator Norton's discussion At the Jedi Temple At the Senate Building/Leaving Coruscant Returning to Equestria/Forming an army The Battle Begins part 1: The first strike The Battle Begins part 2: The duel continues/Surrendering The Battle Begins part 3: Victory/Ending Trivia *This film is based off the movie: "Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Theartical cut)". *This film marks it's first appearances of Jedi Master Gruff, the Background Six (Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings), Brian Griffin, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Jasper, Ricardo, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Sylveon, Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Jack Hammer, Slyther, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), PROXY, C1-10P (Chopper), Avery Bulloch, Zapp Brannigan, Kif Kroker, Alter, Chancellor Brachio, Master Mantis, Master Calamari, and Darth Rook in the Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk franchise. Scenes *Opening Crawl/On the Dispute Federation's Ship *Invasion on Equestria/At the Background Six's hideout *Rescuing the heroes/Escaping Equestria *Landing in the Unova Region/Meeting the Eeveelution kids *Refugee at the Eeveelution home/meeting PROXY and the robots/With Alter and Darth Rook *Lunch at the Eeveelution home/Brian's deal with Jack Hammer *Building the Pod/Darth Rook's arrival *At the race track/the race begins *The Eeveelution Family are free/Darth Rook attacks *Arrival at Coruscant/the Royal and Senator Norton's discussion *At the Jedi Temple *At the Senate Building/Leaving Coruscant *Returning to Equestria/Forming an army *The Battle Begins part 1: The first strike *The Battle Begins part 2: The duel continues/Surrendering *The Battle Begins part 3: Victory/Ending Soundtrack # # # # # # # # # # #South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Eyes of a Child (End credits song) Category:Movies Category:Prequels Category:Projects made by Hiatt Category:The Beginning of the Chronicles Saga